


Late Night Pleasures

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon wonders around the house as he hears a moan coming from Seungcheol's room. He decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone requested a jicheol smut fic and well I tried. THIS DOES CONTAIN SMUT. You've been warned.

The house was pretty quiet. But Jihoon supposes many houses would be quiet at around this time, this time being one in the morning. He was never an early sleeper or an early riser, but it’s not like it affects him or anything. He’s probably the only person up at this time. The other members are all sound asleep and he can tell by the light snores that come from the rooms. He ponders whether he should just watch cartoon while he falls asleep, but it’s too late for that and he doesn’t want to get caught staying up so late at night. He’s not supposed to be up at this time, specific rules which Seungcheol had ordered, which is why Jihoon is currently tip toeing around the house without any lights on. He really doesn’t need them to be on anyways. He’s memorized how the house looked already, so he knows exactly where everything is, well if Jeonghan hadn’t decided to randomly move the furniture again, then he should have no trouble walking around without hitting anything.

 

Jihoon sits on the couch as he turns on his phone, he debated whether or not he should play with the games he had, but just as he was about to, he heard a barley audible sound coming from the hall. Jihoon looked around quickly, waiting for someone to turn the lights on and force him to go to his room and sleep, but it never came. He stayed silent for a while. He shut off his phone. Again after a few seconds, he heard the sound, but this time it was a bit louder. Well, not loud but he could hear it a little bit better than the last time.

 

Jihoon slowly rose from the couch as he tried to listen for the direction of the sound. As it came again he realized that it was coming from down the hall. He walked towards the rooms to see who it was that was making such noise. It couldn’t have been any of the members since they had all gone to sleep a while go, but then he heard the sound again. It wasn’t coming from outside the house either. It was coming from one of the rooms, but whose?

 

Jihoon walked over to each of the doors that held two members in it. He pressed his ear to the room that held both Jisoo and Jeonghan. He couldn’t hear anything. He opened the door slightly to reveal a sleeping Jeonghan who had his back to Jisoo, while Jisoo had an arm around Jeonghan’s waist. _Yuck_ thought Jihoon. _They’re so corny_ he thought as he closed the door to their room. Honestly, those two were so cheesy. On another note, Jisoo’s bed was bigger than Jihoon’s so he supposes that he could swap his bed for Jisoo’s. Jisoo always slept with Jeonghan, so he wouldn’t even notice. But that was a matter for another time.

 

Jihoon walked to the next door, which contained both Soonyoung and Seokmin, he pressed his ear to the door, but no noise came out. He supposes it might be Dino having nightmares again. The boy could be pretty noisy when he had scary dreams, so he moved on to Dino’s room, but when he pressed his ear to the door there was no sound.

 

Jihoon sighed as he moved his head to the direction of the noise again. He could now tell where it was coming from. It was coming from Seungcheol’s room. Seuncgeol didn’t room with anyone this time, so he was alone. Jihoon walked closer to the leaders room as he pressed his ear to the door, careful not to make any noise. The sound emitted again from his room. It sounded like low grunt. Jihoon presses his ear closer to the door as he tried to hear what was going on. Maybe Seungcheol was having nightmares? Jihoon though, but there came another sound.

 

“Ah, fuck,” he heard the leader say. Jihoon put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from gasping. He didn’t know why, but he found it hot when Seungcheol cussed. It did things to him. He wasn’t going to lie, Seungcheol was damn well attractive. Jihoon made it clear to himself that he should keep his less than appropriate affection for the older male a secret. Jihoon held in his breath as he could hear a more distinct sound emit from the room. He felt his face grow hot. Was Seungcheol… masturbating? No, that couldn’t be. Seungcheol wouldn’t do that when he knew there were twelve other people in the house. But, everyone was asleep, well everyone besides Jihoon. He might have thought the coast was clear. Jihoon should just walk away and leave Seungcheol some privacy, but he was curious. Was he really masturbating in there? Jihoon conjured up an image of what might be happening in there and he shivered.

 

 _I should just take a small peak_ thought Jihoon as he put his hand on the door nob. His heart was racing. What would he do if he did caught Seungcheol? Would he leave quietly before he was noticed? Or would he be caught peaking? Jihoon wasn’t sure, but he could always figure out.

 

He slowly opened the door as he was meet with the view of Seungcheol’s back towards him. He heard a moan escape Seungcheol’s lips as Seungcheol lifted his head to the ceiling, Jihoon could tell his previous assumption was dead on.

 

“Seungcheol?” said Jihoon as Seungcheol jumped from his seat. He quickly closed his computer as he turned to look at Jihoon with panicked eyes.

 

“J-jihoon!” he said as he had quickly tried to straighten himself.

 

“I-I can explain!” he said nervously as Jihoon noticed his sweaty red face. Yup, he was right.

 

“I- I was… I” but Jihoon walked towards him. He looked at a panicking Seungcheol as he traced his eyes over the leaders entire body.

 

“You don’t have to explain,” said Jihoon as he leaned on the desk. Seungcheol watched him with a scared expression.

 

“I wasn’t-”

 

“It’s perfectly normal, you know,” said Jihoon as he sat on the desk and his feet dangled, not yet touching the ground.

 

“Masturbation is apart of every guys life. It’s healthy.”

 

“But I-”

 

“No, you don’t have to explain,” Jihoon said as Seungcheol still looked scared. He had been working hard these few days and Jihoon could tell it was taking a toll on him. It wasn’t easy being the leader of a thirteen member band.

 

“But you know what?”

 

“W-what?” asked Seungcheol as he felt Jihoon tug him by the collar. He was instantly meet with Jihoon’s face centimeter’s away from his own. Jihoon supposes he could help him with letting go for a while.

 

“I’ll help you.” and then Seungcheol felt another tug as his lips made contact with Jihoon’s. Seungcheol’s eyes went wide, he was being kissed, and by Jihoon none the less. He felt light headed, but he kissed back. He felt Jihoon’s arms snake up against his neck as he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist. ‘Was this really happening’ he thought.

 

“Only if you want it to,” said Jihoon as Seungcheol realized he hadn’t said that in his head.

 

Jihoon tighten his hold on Seungcheol as he brought him even closer.

 

“Ji… they’ll hear us,” said Seungcheol between kisses. At this point, Jihoon didn’t want to let go; he just wanted to delve further into this. He paid no mind to the elders worries as he put his hands on Seungcheol’s chest and he pushed him back. Seungcheol fell into the chair he had previously been on. His cheeks were red and by the way he was breathing heavily, Jihoon knew he was aroused. Jihoon smirked as he scooted off of the desk and put both of his hands by the arm rest of the chair. He brought his face close to Seungcheol’s as their lips remained centimeters apart.

 

“They won’t hear us. You know better than I do that they’re _all_ heavy sleepers,” he said as Seungcheol could feel Jihoon’s breath on his face.

 

“So, what do you say?” he asked. Seungcheol looked at Jihoon’s eyes and then his lips before he rolled his eyes.

 

“In that case, do you even have to ask?” he said as Jihoon licked his lips and smiled.

 

“Apparently not.” and he kissed Seungcheol with more force this time. It was a battle of teeth and tongue. There was no room for words to be said. All that could be heard was the smack of lips as they became even more heated. Seungcheol felt out of breath but he continued to kiss the younger male. Jihoon smirked into the kiss as he licked the bottom half of Seungcheol’s lip. The older male gasped and Jihoon took that as his chance to push his tongue into Seungcheol’s mouth. He moved his tongue around until he made contact with Seungcheol’s tongue, which earned a slight moan from the older male. Seungcheol was more aware of his senses. He was aware of the loud sound that their make out session made in contrast of the silent environment around them. He could hear as the chair squeaked when Jihoon put on knee in between his thighs. He could feel the soft fabric of the younger males shirt. He could feel as Jihoon bit his bottom lip and he wondered how it was the Jihoon learned to kiss like this.

 

Jihoon pulled away from the kiss, which earned a whine from Seungcheol. “You don’t know how to keep things in your head, huh?” said Jihoon as Seungcheol realized he had said that out loud too. Seungcheol look away, flustered. He should learn how to keep things for himself and not speak them out loud. Jihoon laughed as he could see the embarrassment is Seungcheol’s eyes.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes in amusement as he climbed on top of Seungcheol. He was now sitting on top of the older male as he looked into Seungcheol’s eyes. He buried his hands in Seungcheol’s hair as he pulled his head back to expose his neck. He left of trail of kisses down the older males throat as Jihoon brought his hands down and shoved them inside Seungcheol’s shirt. His cold hands meet Seungcheol’s toned warm stomach and he inched his fingers farther down, lower and lower as Seungcheol shivered. Jihoon rocked his hips slightly as Seungcheol tightened his hold on Jihoon’s waist and groaned. Now Jihoon decided to step it up as he slid his hand underneath Seungcheol’s sweat pants. He slid his hands past the waistband of Seungcheol’s boxers as he wrapped his fingers around Seungcheol’s member. He heard as Seungcheol let out a whine.

 

“You okay?” he asks to make sure he’s not forcing him into anything.

 

“I-I’ve never done this with a g-guy before,” says Seungcheol as Jihoon stops for a second. That was true. Seungcheol had only ever been with girls, he’d never had sex with anyone of the same sex before and Jihoon had barley begun to realize this. He looked into Seungcheol’s eyes as he willed himself not to look away.

 

“You can pretend I’m someone else, if you wan-” but he want able to finish because Seungcheol had interrupted him.

 

‘No, I didn’t mean it like that. Well, I- I want it to be you.” he says as Jihoon can no longer contain himself and delves back into Seungcheol’s lips. The nerve Seungcheol has to make him pin even more after him. Jihoon could feel as Seungcheol tried to match his speed and he chuckled. Jihoon once again wrapped his fingers around Seungcheol’s member as he slowly started to move his fist up and down Seungcheol’s shaft. He uses his other hand to unbutton Seungcheol’s shirt as Seungcheol bits his lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly. Jihoon was aroused as well, but he was doing this for Seungcheol, but it’s not like he couldn’t appreciate the effect he had on his leader. Jihoon rested his head on Seungcheol’s forehead as he started to go faster. He could feel as Seungcheol’s breath started to become more ragged. Seungcheol threw his head back as he shut his eyes tight to refrain from waking up the whole house.

 

Jihoon rested his head on the crook of Seungcheol’s neck as he could hear the males hard pants emitting from his mouth. It isn’t long before Seungcheol is at his peak and Jihoon feels Seungcheol’s warm release.Seungcheol bites down even harder to prevent himself from yelling out in pure pleasure. He’s never felt this before. Seungcheol didn’t know how much longer he could resist from throwing the younger male on his bed and ravishing him. But it wasn’t time for that now. Right now he would have to settle with what was happening. But even so he wraps his around tightly around Jihoon’s waist as Jihoon goes back to wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Seungcheol leans down into his bed as Jihoon’s back meets the soft cushion. Seungcheol hovers on top of Jihoon as he kisses him on the lips and starts to nip at the younger males neck. He leaves a trail of saliva down Jihoon’s throat as Jihoon captures Seungcheol’s face within his hands and brings Seungcheol’s eyes to meet his own.

 

“Maybe another time. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but if we continue, we’d be sure to wake them up” he says as Seungcheol studies the younger males complexion. Seungcheol thinks he looks absolutely stunning with his flushed face and sly smile. Jihoon has a point, If he could barley contain himself at this moment, whats to be of him if they take this one step further. He wouldn’t be able to stop then and Jihoon knows this as well.

 

“We should get cleaned up,” says Jihoon as he gets up. He takes his clean hand and guides Seungcheol to the bathroom that is located inside his room. They clean themselves as best as they can. When they’re done, Jihoon hears a yawn come from Seungcheol. He guides Seungcheol back to the bed as he lays Seungcheol down and he too climbs next to him. He’s too tired to walk back to his room and he had a feeling that Seungcheol doesn’t want him to go based on the way his hands tightens around Jihoon’s hands when he makes a move to leave. Jihoon can’t help but smile as he rests his head on Seungcheol's chest as they both drift to sleep. They’ll eventually have to face the other members when they spot Jihoon leaving Seungcheol’s room, but that’s a problem for tomorrow.


End file.
